Pour l'exemple
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Déterminé à prouver sa valeur, Michael Corner se lance au secours d'une élève de première année enfermée par les Carrow, ignorant les risques qu'il encourt...


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS répond au Défi Paillettes Frisson du grand défi "A Vos Claviers 2014" sur HPF, les contraintes étaient les suivantes :**

•Votre texte devra faire entre 1000 et 2500 mots.  
•Votre texte portera donc sur le **frisson** , frisson de quoi ? De ce que vous voulez.  
•Votre personnage est **blessé**  
•L'action doit se dérouler **dans un seul endroit**  
•Rating maximum : Déconseillé -16

 **Voilà, je n'ai pas fait dans l'originalité, j'ai vu "personnage blessé" et "frisson", bon ben j'ai pas fait dans la dentelle ! Mais ça m'a inspiré, c'est sans doute le texte que je préfère de tout mon recueil pour "A Vos Claviers".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je reprends mon souffle, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'ai réussi, j'ai traversé tout Poudlard, de la tour des Serdaigle jusqu'aux cachots, sans me faire repérer. Ma respiration est saccadée, et l'air froid qui circule dans le couloir où je me trouve me brûle les poumons. Je frissonne et resserre ma cape autour de moi. J'y suis presque, je touche au but. Les Carrow ne m'ont probablement pas entendu arriver, et dans quelques minutes j'aurai accompli ma mission, sans m'être fait prendre.

Le visage dissimulé par un capuchon pour ne pas être reconnu des portraits, j'écoute attentivement. Je ne dois pas me tromper de porte, au risque d'être entendu. Je n'ai droit qu'à une seule chance.

Bientôt, de petits geignements me parviennent. Quelqu'un pleure, je dois savoir d'où ça vient. Silencieux, furtif, je colle mon oreille à toutes les portes que je trouve, jusqu'à enfin tomber sur la bonne.

— _Alohomora_ , murmuré-je en pointant ma baguette sur la serrure.

Dans un petit cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur. Mes yeux n'ont pas le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité qu'une petite voix s'écrie :

— Non, non, s'il vous plaît ! Je… je ne pleurerai plus, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal…

C'est une fillette, et elle fond en larmes aussitôt après avoir fini de parler. Je retire mon capuchon et éclaire le cachot d'un Lumos.

— Chut, chut, calme-toi, murmuré-je en m'approchant d'elle. Je viens te libérer, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je m'appelle Michael Corner, je suis en septième année à Serdaigle.

— Me… me libérer ? couine la gamine en se recroquevillant contre le mur auquel elle est attachée. Mais les Carrow vont te gronder, tu vas être puni toi aussi…

— Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne m'a vu, je vais te détacher et te ramener à ta Salle Commune. A quelle maison appartiens-tu ?

— Gry… Gryffondor, balbutie-t-elle en reniflant, le souffle erratique.

Je me rends compte qu'elle grelotte. Pas étonnant, il fait tellement froid dans ces cachots… Je retire ma cape et la lui met sur les épaules.

— Tiens, ça va te tenir chaud, reste tranquille le temps que je m'occupe de tes chaînes. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Georgina Buchanan, je suis en première année…

Je marmonne un « Bande de lâches » qu'elle n'entend pas, trop occupée à regarder la porte avec inquiétude et à renifler bruyamment. Je tente un « Alohomora » sur les chaînes qui cerclent ses poignets mais elles ne s'ouvrent pas. Réfléchissant à tous les sorts que je connais, j'hésite un peu avant de marmonner un « Diffindo » en pointant ma baguette sur la jointure du bracelet.

— Bingo ! murmuré-je en l'entendant cliqueter. Maintenant il s'agit de ne pas se louper.

Un courant d'air froid me fait frissonner mais je m'efforce de demeurer concentré sur ma tâche. Après trois tentatives, le bracelet se brise enfin, libérant le poignet rougi de Georgina. Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de larmes mais aussi de plus de reconnaissance que je n'en ai jamais reçu. Rien que pour cela les missions de l'AD valent la peine de prendre tous ces risques. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi utile que dans ces instants. Et je suis plutôt content de m'en tirer si bien pour ma première mission en solo !

J'adresse un petit sourire rassurant à Georgina mais son regard reste apeuré, elle tremble tant que j'ai du mal à défaire le deuxième bracelet, sans risquer de la blesser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils te reprochent, pour t'avoir mise ici ? lui demandé-je pour l'obliger à parler et à se détendre un peu.

— J'ai… j'ai dit que j'aimais la peinture moldue en cours d'Etude des Moldus… Le professeur Carrow nous avait montré quelques tableaux de William Turner, elle disait que ça montrait la bêtise des Moldus, qui n'étaient pas capable de reproduire les bonnes couleurs de ce qu'ils voyaient… Ma maman est moldue, et quand j'étais petite elle m'a emmenée à la Tate Britain, elle m'a montré ses tableaux et je les ai trouvés beaux… Je ne voulais pas être insolente, juste montrer au professeur Carrow qu'elle se trompait…

— Et j'espère que tu as retenu la leçon.

La voix froide qui résonne dans le cachot nous fait sursauter tous les deux et je dérape avec ma baguette, entaillant le bras de Georgina qui pousse un cri de petit animal blessé. Heureusement la plaie n'est pas profonde et ne saigne que superficiellement. Je fais volteface et aperçois la silhouette d'Alecto Carrow qui se détache dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte.

— Deux fortes têtes pour le prix d'une, voyez-vous cela, ricane-t-elle. Alors Corner, on a voulu jouer au héros ? Tu es jaloux de ton copain Londubat, tu veux de belles entailles comme lui ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un blizzard glacé siffle dans ma poitrine, comme si tout mon courage s'évaporait dans un brouillard givrant. Non, je n'avais pas prévu ça, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de me faire attraper… J'avais tout calculé, à la minute près, et je suis sûr que personne ne m'a vu !

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas réussir à traverser tout le château sans te faire prendre quand même ? grince Alecto comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Amycus, viens voir le beau poisson que j'ai attrapé !

— Ah, il est là ? Ouais, c'était couru d'avance qu'il allait venir libérer la mioche. Tous les mêmes ces rebelles…

Le frère d'Alecto pénètre dans le cachot et j'entends Georgina gémir de peur. Instinctivement je prends sa main. Bon sang, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je ne suis pas fait pour ces situations… Ce que j'ai fait… ce n'était pas vraiment un acte de courage, je voulais juste me prouver quelque chose, et montrer aux autres résistants que les Serdaigle ne sont pas en reste, surtout depuis la disparition de Luna !

Je recule contre le mur, je sens Georgina qui s'agrippe à mon bras et j'essaye de garder la tête haute pour ne pas lui montrer que j'ai peur. Le fait est que je suis terrorisé. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche, alors je n'abandonnerai pas cette gamine, et je ne suis pas un traitre, je ne rallierai jamais la cause des Carrow même si ça peut m'éviter d'être blessé comme Neville. Que me reste-t-il ? Prier ? Prier qui, et pourquoi ?

Alecto s'approche et je braque aussitôt ma baguette sur elle.

— _Expulso_ !

La sorcière fait un vol plané avec un cri de rage et atterrit sur son frère qui s'écroule sous son poids. J'en rirais presque si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

Je me lève aussitôt et prends la main de Georgina que j'entraîne dans ma course. Mais un cri me retient et je me sens tiré en arrière. Son autre poignet, je l'avais oublié ! Fébrile, je tente un autre sort de Découpe, alors que du coin de l'œil je vois les Carrow qui se relèvent. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais ma main tremble tellement… Le froid m'a engourdi la main et je sens Georgina qui frissonne, ce qui ne me facilite pas la tâche.

— Tu as du mal avec les sortilèges de Découpe ? siffle Amycus avec un petit rire asthmatique. Tu veux que je te montre, peut-être ?

Je sens une main qui agrippe mes cheveux et qui m'éloigne de force de Georgina. Je pousse un cri de douleur alors qu'Amycus me jette brutalement au sol. Il me prend ma baguette et la jette à sa sœur qui la range dans sa robe avec un rictus cruel. Je blêmis, me sentant plus vulnérable que jamais. Sans baguette, je n'ai aucune chance…

Alors qu'Amycus pointe la sienne sur mon visage, je tente le tout pour le tout et lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans le sternum, seule partie de son corps que je peux atteindre dans ma position. Il tombe en arrière avec un sifflement, comme si ses poumons se vidaient de tout leur air.

Un semblant de courage me revient lorsque je le vois étendu sur le sol, une main sur sa poitrine, le visage livide. Je me relève aussitôt, serrant les poings, décidé à leur montrer que même sans ma baguette je ne suis pas si faible.

— Petite vermine de Sang-Mêlé, gronde Alecto qui s'approche dangereusement de moi. _Endoloris_ !

Oh non, pitié, non, ça fait tellement _mal_ ! Comme si des milliers de couteaux me déchiquetaient les entrailles, comme si un feu me dévorait de l'intérieur, ma tête va exploser, je sais qu'elle va éclater, je ne peux pas supporter cette douleur… Je hurle, je crois, mais je n'entends rien, je n'ai plus conscience de mes gestes, juste de cette douleur indescriptible qui me possède et me rend fou.

Soudain plus rien. Je me sens tomber lourdement à genoux sur le sol, le souffle court. Elle a levé le sort… Pitié non, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cela, ce n'est pas humainement supportable, comment puis-je être encore en vie, n'avoir aucune blessure ? J'ai _senti_ ces lames me taillader !

— Laissez-le, laissez-le, gémit Georgina dont la voix me semble si lointaine, dans ma semi-conscience. Il voulait juste m'aider, ce n'est pas sa faute…

Evidemment que si, tout est de ma faute, elle ne s'imagine quand même pas que les Carrow vont gober ça ? J'essaie de me relever mais un coup violent s'abat sur mon dos, comme un coup de pied invisible et ma tête cogne le sol.

— Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas sa faute, susurre Alecto en se baissant à côté de moi. C'est regrettable que tu aies été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Lève-toi !

J'aimerais ne pas obéir, rester allongé juste pour leur montrer que je contrefiche de leurs ordres, mais je suis dans une position bien trop vulnérable, j'aurai de meilleures chances de me défendre debout.

En me redressant, un frisson me parcourt et cette fois il n'est pas dû au froid. Ce sont les effets des spasmes douloureux dans mes muscles engourdis, et je manque tomber à nouveau. Les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée, je me lève. Mes jambes tremblent mais je tiens bon. Finalement j'ai plus de vaillance que je ne l'aurais cru… Ou alors est-ce de la folie ? Toiser deux sorciers armés qui n'hésitent pas à employer les pires sortilèges de magie noire, je n'appelle pas ça de la bravoure…

Amycus fend l'air de sa baguette et je sens une douleur fulgurante sur mon visage. Georgina pousse un hurlement et je l'entends se précipiter dans le coin le plus reculé qu'elle peut atteindre avec son bras attaché. Je porte la main à ma joue et la sens couverte d'un liquide chaud. Du sang, évidemment.

— Voilà, comme ça tu n'auras rien à envier à Londubat, ricane Alecto. Ah ils sont beaux les petits rebelles, tous balafrés, comme votre héros Potter !

— On a reçu ces blessures en combattant, répliqué-je d'une voix la plus assurée possible, ça doit vous sembler surréaliste mais si pour chacune nous avons pu faire progresser notre cause sur la vôtre, alors elles valent la peine d'être endurées.

— Tu parles mieux que tu n'agis, gronde Amycus, normal pour un Serdaigle. Tu as voulu jouer au brave chevalier en venant libérer cette sale gosse, mais tu n'as pas le quart de la témérité d'un Gryffondor. Tu croyais que personne ne te verrait, que tu pourrais retourner raconter ta petite escapade à tes copains, mais tu fais beaucoup moins le fier maintenant…

— C'est facile de parler quand on est armé, réponds-je.

— Oh, mais on ne s'est jamais vantés d'être courageux, Corner. Nous voulons enrayer la vermine dans ton genre, et il n'est pas prévu que nous ayons des scrupules !

Alecto exécute un geste vif de sa baguette et je sens une autre douleur, au bras cette fois. Je sens mon pull devenir humide et je n'ose regarder, de peur de le voir imbibé de sang et de tourner de l'œil. Je ne peux pas faiblir, je ne peux pas faiblir… Rien que pour Georgina, je dois la défendre, Merlin sait ce qu'ils lui feront quand ils en auront fini avec moi !

Je lui jette un regard, elle a les yeux écarquillés et les mains plaquées sur la bouche, mon bras ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir.

— Oh, le bon prince qui se préoccupe de la gamine en détresse, susurre Alecto. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Corner, tu veux pouvoir raconter à Potter que toi aussi tu as joué au héros, quand il reviendra ? Enfin, s'il revient, bien sûr, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a pas fini avec lui d'ici-là…

Je sers les poings, mon bras est douloureux mais je tiens bon – combien de temps encore, je l'ignore.

— Je ne joue pas au héros, sifflé-je entre mes dents serrées. Vous enfermez des première année dans des cachots, vous vous en servez comme cobayes pour appendre les Impardonnables, vous êtes des malades…

Amycus ricane en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses petits yeux de rat fixés sur moi.

— Alecto, je m'ennuie un peu, dit-il avec un rire sifflant. On pourrait s'amuser non ? Je connais plein de sortilèges que Rogue ne veut pas qu'on teste sur les première année…

— Non ! s'écrie Georgina en se relevant d'un bond. Non, laissez-le, il n'a rien fait de mal !

— Silence, sale mioche, marmonne Alecto en l'envoyant contre le mur d'un coup de baguette nonchalant. Oh, Corner, je te trouve un peu dissymétrique, il faudrait égaliser tout ça…

Je sens la tête me tourner à cette phrase mais m'oblige à rester droit. Mes jambes tremblent, le sang qui me fait défaut m'affaiblit. Pourquoi, pourquoi me suis-je lancé là-dedans ?... Pour aider les innocents, combattre le mal, aider Potter à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui en l'empêchant de prendre tout le contrôle de Poudlard… C'est une raison suffisante j'imagine. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour regarder Georgina, ses joues trempées de larmes et ses yeux d'enfant me convainquent. Oui, c'est une raison suffisante.

Je sens une nouvelle douleur sur mon visage, au-dessus de mon sourcil gauche. Le sang en jaillit, me coule sur le visage, dans l'œil, j'y porte ma main mais un nouveau sortilège m'atteint en pleine poitrine, m'éjectant contre le mur derrière moi. Ma tête le heurte violemment, je pousse un cri.

Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête…

— _Endoloris_ !

— Non !

Une voix a hurlé, est-ce la mienne ou celle de Georgina, je l'ignore. Mais la douleur revient, plus violente encore que la première fois. Des lames, du feu, des crocs, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive plus à penser, juste à ressentir et à hurler à m'en fendre les cordes vocales. Mais ça ne cesse pas. Je hurle, je pleure aussi, je ne _peux pas supporter ça_ !

Soudain le sort est levé. Je suis recroquevillé sur le sol, ma tête entre les mains, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine. Mes vêtements sont trempés, de sueur ou de sans je ne saurais le dire. Je tremble, je frissonne, mon souffle est court.

— Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas te tuer, Corner, gronde Alecto, Rogue nous l'a interdit, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque !

— On va te refiler à Pomfresh, elle arrivera peut-être à te raccommoder un peu, renchérit Amycus. Ah ça, tu ne seras pas beau à voir !

Je sens une petite main prendre la mienne. Georgina… J'ouvre les yeux, elle me fixe de ses grands yeux. Je n'aurai même pas réussi à la sortir de là, tout ça pour rien. Je sens mon corps quitter le sol, je suppose qu'on me fait léviter. Je ne peux que penser à l'échec de ma mission, au fait que l'état dans lequel je suis va terroriser ceux qui auraient potentiellement pu nous rejoindre. J'ai échoué, et j'ai mal, j'ai si mal… Mon bras, mon visage, tout mon corps est une plaie qui saigne, qui lance…

La main de Georgina lâche la mienne et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je feuilletais le tome 7 et je suis tombée sur cette phrase de Neville qui parle de Michael Corner et dit que les Carrow l'ont "terriblement torturé", alors ça m'a inspirée ! Ca me change de mon style habituel !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
